1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article for sanitary napkins, pantiliners, incontinence pads and the like. More particularly, it relates to an absorbent article having a deodorization function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A main object of an absorbent article including the sanitary napkins, the pantiliners, the incontinence pads and the like is to absorb the excrements discharged from the body such as menstrual blood, urine and sweat, and to retain the excrements in the absorbent article without flowback.
When the absorbent article which absorbed the excrements is kept on for a long time, microorganisms such as a bacteria which are normally present between crotches or the like propagate itself using the excrements as a propagation bed whereby unpleasant odors are apt to be generated.
Prior arts for deodorization of such unpleasant odors are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 5-68694 and International Unexamined Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. Heisei 10-508218, for example.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 5-68694 discloses an absorbent article in which an absorbent is arranged between a liquid-permeable top material and a liquid-impermeable back material, and an absorbent paper to which antibacterial silica gel and acrylic resin are applied or impregnated is arranged on a top surface or a back surface of the absorbent. By using the antibacterial silica gel and the acrylic resin as antibacterial agents, growth of the microorganisms owing to the excrements absorbed by the absorbent article is suppressed, and generation of the unpleasant odors due to the growth of microorganisms is prevented. In conjunction therewith, the odors of the excrements are deodorized due to a deodorization function of the antibacterial agent.
The absorbent article disclosed in International Unexamined Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. Heisei 10-508218 has substantially the same constitution as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 5-68694. Namely, a bentonite clay is incorporated into an absorption core as a deodorant.
In addition, there is a deodorization method in which a fragrance is applied to the absorbent article for deodorization of the unpleasant odors. With regard to applying the fragrance, there are some methods, for example, a method of directly spraying the fragrance on the absorbent article, a method of sprinkling a solid and powdery aromatizer along with an absorbent polymer, and the like.
However, in the absorbent articles disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 5-68694 and International Unexamined Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. Heisei 10-508218, the deodorant such as silica gel or bentonite clay is directly immersed in excrements when the excrements are absorbed. Therefore, the surface of the porous deodorant is covered by the excrements whereby there is a problem that the deodorization function is not fully achieved or, in other words, the deodorization effect is to be decreased.
Further, in the method of applying the fragrance set forth above, there is a problem whether the fragrance suits one""s taste or not. In addition, there may be strong fragrance which cannot be fully masked. Furthermore, in the method of directly spraying the fragrance on the absorbent article, the fragrance is diffused around the manufacturing machine during manufacturing process and the fragrance adheres to other extraneous products whereby there is a problem that the room must be partitioned for preventing the diffusion of fragrance.
In addition, in the case of utilizing the solid powdery aromatizer, the cost for processing is high, thereby increasing the product cost thereof.
An object of the invention is to provide an absorbent article adapted for preventing a deodorization function of the absorbent article from being degraded to fully achieve the deodorization effect.
According to an aspect of the invention, an absorbent article of the invention may comprise a liquid-permeable top sheet facing the liquid-receiving side, a hydrophobic sheet and a liquid-absorbing layer located between the top sheet and the hydrophobic sheet, wherein a deodorant is disposed on the outer surface of the hydrophobic sheet.
Preferably, a sticky layer for preventing slippage is arranged on the outer side of the hydrophobic sheet, and the deodorant is disposed between the hydrophobic sheet and the sticky layer.
Also preferably, a back sheet is arranged on the outer side of the hydrophobic sheet and, the deodorant is disposed between the hydrophobic sheet and the back sheet.
An adhesive layer may be applied to the outer side of the hydrophobic sheet to fix the deodorant on the outer surface of the hydrophobic sheet.
In the absorbent article of the invention, the deodorant is disposed on the outer side of the hydrophobic sheet which is located at the back side of the liquid-absorbing layer. Therefore, when the excrements are provided with the liquid-absorbing layer, it is possible to prevent the deodorant from being directly immersed in the excrements. Accordingly, permeation of the excrement liquid into many pores formed on the surface and inside of the deodorant can be prevented whereby the inherent deodorization function of the deodorant are not degraded.
It is preferred that the deodorant is granular or powdery, and is at least one selected from activated carbon, zeolite, silica gel and bentonite.
In other words, the deodorant may be any one of an adsorption type agent such as activated carbon, zeolite, silica gel and bentonite or may be a combination of the agent such as activated carbon and zeolite, or activated carbon, zeolite and silica gel.
It is further preferred that the gas permeability of the second sheet is less than 300 (cm3/cm2xc2x7s) by a method A using a fragile type testing machine as stipulated in JIS L-1096.
Accordingly, the unpleasant odors generated from the excrements can be effectively adsorbed and the leakage of the liquid can be prevented as well.